Lost
by Regina dei lupe
Summary: <html><head></head>Percy loses everything he has over an jealous demigod, and with nowhere to go, Percy turns to a race of divine beings long forgotten. When the gods need help, he'll need to overcome his anger and save the world. But how can he save the world, if he can't save himself?</html>
1. Let the Games Begin

Summary: Percy loses everything he has over an egomaniac demigod who tries to ruin his life over jealousy, and with nowhere to go, Percy turns to a race of divine beings long forgotten. The question is, will Percy help the gods when they need it most?

Percy POV:

**_Dream_**

All I saw was darkness. It seemed as if I was floating in mid air, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear a voice whispering, I couldn't tell if it was a male or female.

"Beware the wise one.

Don't trust the fright.

Beware the sun.

Follow the night."

If that was a prophecy, it was the worst and most foreboding one I've ever heard. The voice repeated those lines and slower began to get louder. It yelled the lines once. Then quietly stated,

"Heed my warning, child

You will be apart of their games."

_**Dream**__**over**_

I gasped as I woke up in the Poseidon cabin. It was just a dream, I tried to tell myself, but I knew better. A demigods dream often tells about the future. I threw off my blue covers and decided to get up . It was about ten anyway. By the time I got dressed in my camp shirt and tan cargo shorts, I forgot all about the dream. As I walked out of the cabin I saw Annabeth sitting on the steps to her cabin.

"Hey Wise Girl", I said wrapping my arms around her.

" Hey Seaweed Brain ", she replied as she focused on her designs for the gods temples. Even after the second giant war, she was designing Olympus. She also was assigned to design more cabins and places to stay when the Romans visited. With the help of Hephaestus and Hecate, Leo was able to build a portal that teleported people to each camp, so we could easily communicate with the Romans and vice-versa. I zoned back into the conversation as I noticed Annabeth was talking.

"-the marble is the most basic, but he is too ostentatious to be basic, what metal do you think should Apollo have for his statue?" She asked, turning her attention onto me. I gulped as her gray eyes bored into me. She glared at me as she realized I wasn't paying attention.

"Were you listening to me?" She demanded.

"Uh, yes?" it came out sounding more like a question, "He should have celestial bronze, because, uh, it's shiny?"

Her eyes lit up, "Yeah! That makes sense. Thanks" She kissed my cheek and began rapidly scribbling on her notepad. As she worked, I watched her with a smile that probably looked goofy and lovestruck, but I didn't care. She still managed to make my heart beat faster, and have butterflies dance in my stomach. If Clarisse heard me right now, she'd probably try to skewer me for being so "prissy". Annabeth's hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her knife strapped to her leg. A few stray curls framed her face. Every once in a while, she'd scrunch up her nose and blow one away from around her eyes. To me, her looks could rival Aphrodite's. Suddenly, Travis and Connor ran up to us,

"Hey Annie", Annabeth glared at Connor.

"Hey Percy" I waved at Travis.

"What's up?"

"Chiron called a counselor meeting, apparently he decided to do something special this week." Travis said.

"He told us to tell everyone because we're like super fast and sons of the messenger god" Connor finished. Then both of them ran off quickly. I guess super speed was a power they inherited from Hermes. No wonder they never got caught for a prank, though everyone would know it was them.

"Well, we shouldn't be late. Let's go Seaweed Brain", Annabeth stated standing up. I followed suit. She handed me a paper. It took me a minute to understand it, because it was in English. I realized it read " Catch me if you can" I scowled at Annabeth fleeting figure, when she looked back, she started laughing at my embarrassed look. She knew I'd take a while to read it, and by then she'd be running away. I chased her all the way to the big house. I caught her, spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. As I pulled away, I whispered,

"I caught you, now I'm never letting you go". Someone coughed from behind me, Annabeth peeked over my shoulder and instantly went red from embarrassment. I turned around and saw Chiron standing there tapping his foot-er, hoof. I smiled sheepishly, Annabeth hit my arm and walked inside, muttering about my cheesiness, but as she reached the door, I saw a smile on her face. I followed her inside and put my arm around her as we sat down. Dante, the conselour of the Apollo cabin ever since Will died (in the Giant war), was glaring at me for some reason. He had always showed signs of liking Annabeth, but I didn't think much of it and turned my attention to someplace else. I noticed that the Roman leaders were here too, which meant the place was pretty crowded. As soon as everybody was gathered, Chiron quieted us.

"I have called all of you here, because tomorrow, the gods and I will hold a tournament to celebrate the defeat of Mother Earth and her Giants. Yes, I know it has only been a month, but we will have this tournament every month, and we will still have Capture-the-flag. In the tournament there will be six teams combining Camp Half Blood counselors, and Camp Jupiter's counselors. The teams will create a name, and compete against the other teams to win the title of current champions, the counselors can add one non counselor person each, of their own cabin. I will assign teams. The teams are on this paper", he held up a paper", " Percy read the teams please." I got up and took the paper from him to read, it was in Ancient Greek, so I had no trouble,

"Team 1: Half of the minor god counselors

Team 2: The other half of the minor gods counselors.

Team 3: Percy, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Jason

Team 4: Leo, Piper,Travis, Katie, Pollux

Team 5: Annabeth, Clarisse, Reyna

Team 6: Frank, Dakota, Connor, Dante".

The reactions were certainly funny. Travis and Connor complained about being split up, the daughters of the war gods high fived, children of the big three (including me) were excited, Katie was complaining about Travis, and Leo made an airplane which flew into Frank.

" Enough, prepare for the games". Chiron said. As we left, we all began discussing the games excitedly. Although, I couldn't help but feel and ominous sense of foreboding.

Author's Note: Who can guess what's going to happen, I planted clues everywhere. Any suggestions for the games? I'll try to update like, every few days or so. Short chapters would be posted like, almost every day or two, but longer chapters take a while. BTW, there was too many minor gods for me to list them, so I didn't.

-RDL


	2. Chapter 2

I realized that I forgot the disclaimer,

Disclaimer: All ownership of the characters (except my OC, Dante) go to Rick Riordan, the author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.

The next day, my teammates and I decided to go over our tournament plans at lunch, since we'd be having the game in three hours. We all decided on the name of Junior Big Three, not very creative, but we were not focused on little things such as names.

"Alright everyone, who would be our biggest threat?", I stated, taking control.

" Clarisse, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper, obviously ", Jason replied.

"Don't forget about those Stoll's, you never know what tricks they have up their sleeves.", Thalia reminded us.

" OK, now who has anything that will ensure our victory ", Hazel's golden eyes glanced around.

" I've got magic arrows ". Thalia's hunter side came out as she smiled maliciously. I shuddered as I wondered what damage they could do, and knowing Thalia, probably a lot.

" Hazel and I learned to control rocks, instead of just shadows and gems." Nico supplied.

"I created some new lightning tricks", Jason said.

" I've been working on perfecting my storms, earthshaker, and water powers." I said, what I didn't tell them, was that my father (Poseidon) gave me a blessing that improved my control over my powers. It was his way of saying 'Thanks, for almost during in the war to save us inconsiderate, egoistic gods'. Not his exact words, but that's how I interpreted it. Thunder rumbled lowly, like a dog when it growls a warning. Oops I forgot they get offended easily.

"Okay, Chiron told me at lunch, that he'll be putting the teams one on one, until the first one surrenders, or is incapacitated. Then the next two teams will battle, and so on and so forth. Got it?" , I stated. Everyone nodded their understanding. As soon as everyone dispersed, Annabeth ran up to me.

"Percy, please don't say anything until, I'm finished. Hear me out." She pleaded. I nodded, confused as to what was going on.

"Thank you. I have a confession to make, while you were leading the demigods in the Giant war, I had felt so lonely. Dante saw that and comforted became friends, but we kept it a secret. I thought you would be angry if you found out that I was with someone that wasn't you. The more we hung out, the more I noticed that he wasn't you. Now, I realize, that I love him. I do love you, but as a brother. Can we still be friends?", she said hopefully.

I turned away as tears slid down my face. No, I will not be heartbroken over this, my mother always told me, " If a person loves you, they wouldn't leave you". I'll find someone who deserves my love, but for now, I have to deal with the person who just hurt me, whether she meant to or not.

"Annabeth, I thought we'd grow up and marry each other, have beautiful children, and find a nice place to settle down in. I would've loved you no matter what. If you wanted to stay away from the gods, I'd build you a house in the mortal world, if you wanted to be gods, I'd construct a palace made of diamonds for you. I imagined us with kids that are exact replicas of us, as long as they'd have your beautiful eyes I'd be fine.I imagined a wonderful house that would become our home, I imagined a wedding with you walking down the isle as a bride-to-be. I imagined us growing old, and after our death, we'd live in Elysium. But most of all, I imagined us together. You shattered those images Annabeth, along with my trust and love for you. So no, we can never be friends. Goodbye, I'll see you at the tournament". With those depressing words, I left her standing there, and I didn't look back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LINE BREAK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I sat moping in my cabin, as my cousins tried to persuade me to get ready for the games. I felt a deadly mixture of sadness and anger. After telling them about what happened with Annabeth, they decided I needed to get back up on my feet.

"Come on Perce", Thalia exclaimed exasperatedly as she plopped down on my bed, " I have an idea, how about we give you a makeover, to show Annabeth what she's missing".

That was the most appealing offer, because the only other choice was that she'd "zap the kelp out of that thick skull" of mine. And since Nico said that I needed all up the brain cells I could get, I decided that they could give me a makeover instead. As soon as I nodded my consent, they hurriedly brought me to the Aphrodite cabin. The moment i saw that pink building, was the moment I regretted my choice.

After a grueling 10 minutes the Aphrodite girls were finished, i have to admit, they did a pretty good job, though I could tell that Thalia picked out the clothes. My normally messy hair was spiked with gel, I wore a leather jacket and a black V-neck shirt, and combat pants, combat shoes (with small silver spikes), and black leather fingerless gloves completed the badass outfit. Everything was formfitting, displaying my muscles for the world to see. As I looked in the mirror, I forgot all of Annabeth for the moment. Right now, it's time to win that tournament.

Hey everybody, thanks for the favs and follows. I got a few people rooting for Pertermis, so I decided to let the readers decide the pairing for this story. I'll take in suggestions, then narrow them down to three choices. Also, I'll try not to make this like any old story. No one is the same, and I'll try to make the story one of the most unique...

PS, sorry if the chapters so far are bad, I'm trying to ease the story to its actual start, I'm not just gonna have Percy suddenly leave , and go to some chaos being or something, just to get cool powers and go back to the gods. That's pretty overused.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All ownership of the characters (except my OC, Dante) go to Rick Riordan, the author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.

Everyone's jaw dropped, I smirked at their dumbfounded expressions. Annabeth looked at me from the Athena table and I glared at her, she looked back down. I glanced over at Dante and noticed that he was grinning triumphantly. 'That prick is so annoying' I thought, Hazel reached over and grabbed my hand as a way of comforting me. She really is the little sister I never had. I continued walking to the Poseidon table and our little group split up. After dinner was over, we all walked over to the arena to begin the games.

"First match, teams 3 vs. 6", Chiron announced.

Connor rushed towards me, using his speed to his advantage. As we fought, I saw Dante shoot Nico making the arrow go through his leg, who was easily tired when he used his powers. Overcome with anger, I launched myself to Dante and began to fight him.

"Well, well, if it isn't lover boy, oh wait, your love left you for me, didn't she", he taunted.

" Shut up", I muttered angrily as I dodged one of his electric arrows. I have to admit, he was a good archer, I could barely get out out the way.

"Wow, you actually thought she loved you, no wonder you're a Seaweed Brain." When he said this, I snapped. I had loved Annabeth, but she threw away my love, now was not the best time to mess with me. All I could see was red. Then, I hacked and slashed and basically demolished him. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling, it was as if I was controlling water, but in a more sinister way. Someone tackled me and I fell to the ground, I hit my head on a rock and the arena slowly became blurry and I passed out.

-Line Break-

I slowly woke up. I cracked my eyes open and was immediately blinded by a bright light. I quickly shut my eyes, that was the only movement I made, as my head pounded and I didn't want to make my headache worse. I decided to analyze my surroundings. My hands were chained together, I was laying on my side, and someone was speaking.

"-it is too dangerous", a voice boomed, I recognized it as Zeus.

" He can learn to control it!", my father retorted. What were they talking about?

"And when he does, what will happen? Will he betray us? He could easily become a powerful enemy." I heard Athena state.

"His fatal flaw is loyalty!", Thalia shouted.

" Yes, but who is he loyal to?", Athena questioned.

"Father, I sense he is awake", another voice said.

"Awaken boy, eavesdropping is cowardly ", Artemis reprimanded coldy.

I opened my eyes again and let them adjust to what I now realize is the throne room. Ask of the counselors and Roman leaders were here too. I sat up, and the chains rattled loudly in the now silent room.

"Do you know why you're here, punk?", Ares asked menacingly. I fiddled nervously with a string on my leather jacket.

" No", I rasped out shakily, I now realize that my throat is burning with thirst. I cleared my throat.

"Perseus Jackson, you are here today to face the crimes of blood bending and nearly taking another demigods life.", Zeus stated gravely.

**AN: I know that it is short but I have had a bit of a writers block. But now I think the story will be getting better.**


End file.
